


i am a man of many hats

by zouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, PWP, dirty talking, louis in a cheerleading uniform and makeup, mentions of Zayn/Niall, oh and this is au, shameless pwp too actually, the ending sucks though because ugh endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouis/pseuds/zouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, what surprised Louis the most of anything was that he was currently stood in front of his bathroom mirror in a pair of red lace knickers, staring at a red and white American cheerleader’s uniform. Complete with pom-poms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am a man of many hats

Life is constantly full of strange little surprises, Louis has realised. Part of the surprises are that he’s not actually surprised about certain things, one being that he would be twenty-one and in a committed relationship, nor that said relationship was with another male. 

What was a slight surprise was that he’d managed to pull a guy that was _exactly his type_ , rather than ending up as he’d always feared when he was a kid-- stuck in a relationship with an old man who in his imagination had a balding head and a beer gut so big that imaginary-future-Louis would have to get the doors widened just so the bloke could get through them. On the contrary, his boyfriend was a tall, buff fitness trainer who was exceptionally good with his hands. 

No, what surprised Louis the most of anything was that he was currently stood in front of his bathroom mirror in a pair of red lace knickers, staring at a red and white American cheerleader’s uniform. Complete with pom-poms. 

Oh, and there was also a shit-tonne of makeup sitting on his kitchen sink, so. 

Yeah. 

Surprises. 

He nibbled at his bottom lip softly, picking up the vest and slipping it over his head, tugging at it until it fit snugly (and by snugly he meant that he was seriously wondering how he was going to breathe with it on) over his chest, until it reached just under where his ribs finished. 

That wasn’t so hard, was it? Louis grinned and he turned to look at himself back in the mirror. The logo was only slightly stretched across his chest, so he considered that a win.

After having studied himself in the mirror for an adequate amount of time, Louis leant down (cutting his breathing off for a few moments) and grabbed the skirt. It was honestly tiny, looking like it would barely fit around his hips. 

He sighed. 

The things he did to impress his surprisingly kinky boyfriend. 

Louis slipped the skirt up his legs, humming thoughtfully when he discovered the waist of them were elastic, allowing the skirt to sit properly at his hips. When he turned back to the mirror he let out a little noise of appreciation, twisting and turning to see how the skirt barely covered the curve of his arse at the back. 

He bent over the sink and yep, the material pushed up so that the lace of the knickers he was wearing were showing from behind quite obviously. 

Now for the makeup. 

There was no doubt in his mind that this would be where his downfall came. He was going to stab himself in the eye with eyeliner or mascara and end up tearing all over the place with a disgustingly bloodshot eye, he was sure of it.

Observing the makeup, he instantly decided that he was not going to be wearing eyeshadow. There was no way in hell. He’d seen his sisters with that stuff on and it looked positively _awful_. But now he was thinking of his sisters and this was for a kinky thing and. 

He hated himself. 

Louis sighed and shook himself in an attempt to rid the worries he’d suddenly found himself having. 

So he picked up the eyeliner, a pencil one, and started to put it against his waterline the same way that the makeup woman had done to him when he’d done drama productions. He did his top waterline too, just to be sure. 

When he’d completed both eyes, he blinked at how he looked in the mirror before blushing moments after. The black framed his eyes and made the blue pop in a way he’d forgotten about since the drama things he’d done as a kid. 

He could totally do this. 

The tube of mascara was the next thing he grabbed, and he rolled it over his eyelashes as best he could, getting minimal dots of black over his eyelids. He would have made an awesome girl. 

Louis smiled at himself when he finally, finally finished his eyes and then groaned. His right eye was heaps better looking than the left one was. 

Fuck it, Liam could deal with that when it came to it.

But, anyway, back to the makeup, Louis was just reaching for red lipstick when he heard the key turn in the front door open and close, and Liam’s deep voice calling out a hello. 

Louis panicked. 

He applied the lipstick as quickly as he could and studied himself for a second more before he started to dash out to position himself on the bed. In that moment he praised himself for using the bathroom off their bedroom rather than the one in the hallway. 

“Louis? You home?” Liam yelled, his footsteps getting closer to the bedroom with every stride. 

Louis lept onto the bed unceremoniously and laid down on his front, feet kicking in the air so they showed off his best asset. “In the bedroom, babe!” He called back, biting on his lip in the most seductive way he could manage without a mirror just as the door opened and Liam stumbled in. 

“Oh, there you are, I couldn’t wait to get home and see you but Niall insisted on keeping me at the bar and--” Liam’s voice cut off as his eyes finally focused on Louis on the bed. 

Louis licked over his bottom lip, winking at Liam and curling his finger to get him to come to him. 

Liam didn’t move, he just stared, eyes flickering from Louis’ face, to his arse, to his legs, and round again. Louis began to turn a light red, embarrassed. 

When Liam finally spoke, he was far from coherent. 

“You look... I mean... makeup... I... _fuck_.” 

Louis smirked, rolling off the bed to walk over to Liam, gracefully and on his heels. He slid his hands up Liam’s shirt, feeling at the abs that Liam managed to maintain in his weird manners of doing things like going to a gym (granted, he did work there) and eating healthy foods. “That’s the general idea.” 

Liam blinked before his hands came to rest on Louis’ arse protectively, squeezing his hands tightly to make Louis whimper. 

“Holy fuck,” he said, and then leaned down to capture Louis’ lips with his own, walking them back to the bed. 

Louis felt his knees hit the edge of the mattress before he was shoved back to lay on it, shuffling further back with his legs spread wide for Liam to settle himself between after he’d kicked his shoes off. Liam’s hips settled on his, one of his hands fit to Louis’ thigh and sliding down it slowly, causing him to let out a little whimper. 

His hand slid under the skirt and stayed, his lips moving from Louis’ to nip and suck at his jaw up to his ear. Louis’ breath became shaky, head tilting of its own accord as Liam’s warm breath suddenly hit his ear. “Fuck, you look so good in a skirt, Louis. Such a pretty girl, aren’t you?” 

“I--” 

“No, shh, don’t talk unless it’s you begging me to fuck you like the little whore you’re making yourself out to be. You’d let me do anything to you, wouldn’t you?” Liam’s teeth suddenly appeared, nipping at the lobe. “Let me fuck you until you were screaming my name.” 

Louis whimpered, his hard on stretching the knickers tight across his body. Liam’s hand on his thigh slipped up higher until it was brushing over exactly where he needed him, squeezing once. “Look how hard you are, practically gagging for it,” Liam hummed, his free hand moving up to Louis’ lips where he dragged his thumb over the bottom one, it coming away red. “Want you to suck me off. Then I’ll fuck you.” 

Louis nodded quickly, scrambling as Liam flipped them and threw his own shirt over his head before his hands started pushing Louis down to where he wanted him. Louis’ hands flew to undo Liam’s jeans and tug them down and off, moving his lips back to Liam’s covered length. He licked along the outline of it, sucking on the head softly. 

Liam’s thumb came out to brush over his collarbone, a small moan spurring Louis to pull his boxers down just until Liam’s hardness sprang free, and he rested the elastic under his balls. He brushed his lips from the base to the tip, looking up and keeping eye contact as he did so, then pressing sloppy kisses along where he’d just been.

His tongue darted out at the crown, licking over it before he took Liam into his mouth slowly, his hand holding steady at the base until he’d taken as much as he could to start off with. Louis started humming, moving his tongue over Liam as he bobbed to send vibrations up his cock and through his body. 

Louis gradually took a deeper amount with his bobs until his lips were almost wrapped tight around the base and his eyes were watering, smudging the eye makeup he’d been so desperate to make perfect. 

“Fuck, your mouth,” Liam muttered, feeling at Louis’ cheek as he bobbed on his cock with hollowed cheeks. His hand was twisted in Lou’s hair and tugging, making Louis moan loudly around him. 

Louis hollowed his cheeks and mimicked swallowing before he was being tugged off by a very red-cheeked Liam. “Get on your front, knees and elbows,” he all but commanded, sending Louis rushing into the position. 

He felt Liam’s hands on his thighs, spreading them almost painfully far. His cock ached, having not been touched since he’d adjusted himself in his knickers earlier, which actually reminded him that he was wearing them - still wearing the whole uniform actually. “Li--” 

“I’m going to fuck you in the uniform, Lou. You look too good for me to take it off just yet,” Liam smirked, his hands slipping up and flipping his skirt so that his barely covered arse was in full view. He moaned at the sight of the knickers, finger dragging down them over the cleft of his arse and rubbing at his entrance. 

“Oh my god,” Louis whimpered, his hips jerking at the feeling of the lace rubbing over that specific spot. Liam continued his ministrations before he grabbed the flimsy material at the right leg hole and tore it until it hung in tatters, both freeing his cock and exposing his hole to Liam. “Lube... there’s lube in the drawer. I put it there.” 

Liam huffed laughter, his hands leaving Louis’ body for a moment as he heard the side-drawer opening and the slight ruffling of Liam grabbing the freshly stocked tube. 

He heard the cap pop open and the squirting sound of Liam applying it to his fingers before a cold finger pressed against him and then breeched him. Louis moaned in relief, his head dropping to the sheets. 

One became two and soon Louis was panting, whimpering for more and for Liam to just fuck him already. His hips rocked between the fingers and the sheets, and his lipstick and some of his eye makeup had started to stain against the sheets.

However that happened, he wasn’t sure. But then again, he wasn’t really too sure about who was making all those noises, yet he was the only one in the room who was about to be fucked (unless Zayn and Niall had snuck into their room and Niall was about to take Zayn against the closet wall which made him realise that he thought of weird shit when he was in sexual situations).

He barely felt the fingers leave him, but he heard Liam behind him, slicking himself up, and he definitely felt as the head of Liam’s cock was positioned at his arse and started pushing into him. 

Louis’ hands fisted the sheets, a small whine-like sound coming from his parted lips and his head spun. He released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding when he felt Liam bottom out finally, one of his hands coming to sit on the curve of his waist and the other at his hip. 

He was thankful when Liam gave him a second to just adjust to the feeling, his thumb rubbing at his hip soothingly. Eventually Louis nodded, and even then Liam eased him into it by just grinding against him before pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in, his hips nudging Louis’ forward a bit with the force.

Sex with Liam was always good for Lou. Liam always somehow knew when Louis wanted him to go hard, fast, slow or soft, he knew what positions Louis would like best, and he’d managed to make Louis come untouched more often than he did not, which Louis thought was some kind of freaky miracle.

That time was no different, as soon Liam was picking up his force, driving into Louis just how he wanted to force out little choked off moans from his mouth. “Fuck, you look so good Lou, so naughty,” Liam said roughly, his voice somehow managing to stay even. “How’s it feel?” 

Liam managed to finish the question with a jab to Louis’ prostate, and Louis couldn’t tell if that was coincidence or not but _fuck_. “So good- fuck- Liam- so-so- good, always so good. Fuck me... fuck.” 

Louis let out a small cry of his boyfriend’s name, his head sideways against the sheet as he was forced up the mattress every couple of thrusts. Liam’s hands had by then migrated to both be at Lou’s hips, pulling him back against his every thrust with a low groan. 

Arching his spine, Louis felt Liam still his thrusts behind him, and he looked back desperately, his cheeks smudged with the black of his mascara, and red smeared all over his chin. “Wh-what?” 

“Fuck yourself on my cock,” Liam ordered, his face looking strained from the effort of not just fucking into Louis for all he was worth. 

Louis whimpered, getting himself up on his hands and trying not to come from Liam’s forcefulness alone. He looked over his shoulder and pushed himself back against Liam as hard as he could, again and again and again until Liam’s hand came to rest between his shoulders and his hips started up again, fucking into him hard. 

“Wish you could see yourself, Lou. See how fucking hot you look on my cock,” Liam’s voice was a lot more wavered than before, and his thrusts were starting to grow sloppy. 

His hand came around and wrapped itself around Louis’ own cock which had previously only gotten any form of touch from where it rubbed on the mattress, and Louis almost sobbed from the pleasure. He came almost as soon as Liam had fisted him once, collapsing down onto his forearms. 

Liam pulled out of him shortly after that, the sound of him wanking himself off the only sound in the room other than Louis’ heavy panting before he was spilling himself over the cheerleading skirt and in the space of his back that was visible. 

“Fuck.” Liam collapsed on him slightly until he was shifting them up to the pillows and turning them on their sides. 

Louis was almost gone as soon as his head hit the pillow, Liam laughing softly as his arm wrapped around his waist. “Lou, come on you have to wash your face and get out of that uniform.” 

“In the morning,” he protested, his eyes already closed with no way in hell he was ever going to open them. 

Liam hummed, poking him in the side. “Come on, you’re even in the wet spot. At least let me put a towel on it--” 

“Liam, it is sleep time. Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at endings i'm so sorry


End file.
